board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Dick Gumshoe
CantFaketheFunk 1. Dick Gumshoe Just to reiterate, the top three are so incredibly close together that I really couldn't make this decision. But I had to, so I did. In 1-2 we first meet Detective Gumshoe, and things sort of don't get off to a good start. He's a bit too quick to jump to conclusions, he's not the brightest bulb in the box, and what's worse, his impulsive decisions are directed at your murdered mentor's younger sister. So at first, even if he's sort of funny, you don't get off on the right foot with Gumshoe. And then in 1-3, you start to see a bit more of him. His loyalty to Edgeworth, and even if he sort of leaps to conclusions and may not always get the right man, you begin to see that Gumshoe is genuinely trying to do the right thing. This is further reinforced by the epic case that is 1-4, where Gumshoe is torn between loyalty to Edgeworth and loyalty to his job... though believing in Edgeworth's innocence almost as much as Phoenix does, he sort of teams up with the Dynamic Duo to make sure the truth is found. Similarly, in 1-5 when you discover that Police Chief Gant has a bit more skeletons in his closet than it seems, Gumshoe once again puts his job on the line to help Phoenix and Ema out in their pursuit of the truth. In 2-1, he's torn between doing his duty and his affections for Maggey Byrde, but trusts that Phoenix will get her off as he always does (which is sort of why he's mad at "Phoenix" in 3-3 for failing to pull out the Wright Stuff in a similar situation). Despite Franziska being rather, uh, cruel to him during 2-2 and 2-3, we see in 2-4 that Gumshoe's actually rather concerned for her well-being, he worries about her. As in the Gant case, he puts his job on the line to help Phoenix with Maya's life at stake--and he gets fired for it. But he's still determined to help. Again in 3-2, and especially in 3-3, 3-4 and 3-5... Gumshoe is the long-suffering flatfoot who doesn't always get the right man, who jumps to conclusions far too quickly, and who isn't exactly the smartest fellow in the room. But he does have some of the funniest lines in the game... but beyond that, he's just a character whom you can't help but love. Gumshoe, despite all of the mistakes he makes and investigations he fudges up, is genuinely trying to do the right thing. He means well, and means well with such a fervent devotion that really endears him to the player. Gumshoe doesn't always end up doing the right thing, but he always tries to do the right thing incredibly hard. Even after he's fired for helping out Phoenix and Edgeworth in 2-4, he does what he can, he's adorable with looking after Pearl, and so on. Plus, he and Maggey are seriously one of the most adorable fictional couples in anything ever. Detective Gumshoe certainly isn't the deepest character in the series, but his lovable and dogged pursuit of doing the right thing even when he doesn't always succeed, combined with an endearingly and hilariously semi-competent personality and some of the most amusing lines in the series make him easily one of my favorite characters... and at the moment, he's the one who tops the list. ---- Cloud and Squall 6th: Dick Gumshoe Appearances: 1-2, 1-2, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5 Favorite Quote: I really feel bad for you, pal. Just this once, I wish I could be on your side." Favorite Moment: Gumshoe starts working at Wright & Co. Offices I love Gumshoe. I really do. But after having worked with Phoenix Wright so long, he still acts so smug towards him, and treats him as a villain near the beginning of every game. In fact Gumshoes progression never seems to change. In the early cases, Gumshoe doesn't trust Phoenix, and yells at him. Then he starts to realize Phoenix isn't such a bad guy, and even goes out of his way to help him out. By the end of the game, he's treating Phoenix and company to dinner. Yet the next game comes up, and the cycle starts all over again. And that's the one thing for me that keeps him out of the top 5. Because unlike most of the other characters, he doesn't really progress like they do. It'd be nice to see him in a new rule. While he's usually just doing his job, he also acts fairly smug toward Phoenix. And that's even after he's treated him to dinner for saving Mr. Edgeworth. This may in part be due to the cops viewing all defense attorney's as bad guys. But Phoenix Wright should be the exception. Especially after Gumshoe helps Phoenix out after all those times. You'd think he'd change, at least a little. Poor Gumshoe. How many times has his salary been lowered by Prosecutor Edgeworth, the man he looks up to more than anything? In case 1-5, he's not on the official case. And I think it's in that case that he helps Phoenix more than any other time except 2-4. In 1-5, he risks his job for Phoenix Wright. And in 2-4, after losing his job, he goes to work for Phoenix Wright for a short period of time. He even helps him by getting him a signal detector. He must've been quite the young scientist to have created that in elementary school. I think Gumshoe would've been better off being a private detective, rather than a cop. Because really he seems like the Phoenix Wright, and Miles Edgeworth, of cops. He beings to question the truth of what he's been told, even if it's mid case. He always seems to find the truth in the end too. I'd do more of a write up, but I kind of want to get this finished. So I'll just leave it at that. Gumshoe risks his job for Phoenix time after time. I liked when he went to work for Phoenix, and helped him find Maya. It seems like he's a really nice guy. But he never seems to fully warm up to Phoenix, no matter what happens. ---- Naye745 4. Dick Gumshoe Gumshoe is kind of your foil at the start of the game, ineptly supporting the prosecution. Then he saves you in 1-3, and you're like WHOA. And when you see his loyalty to Edgeworth, despite his position of aiding the prosecution, it's like, Gumshoe is the man. But above all else, his crazy willingness to help you through 2-4, going so far as to crash into a goddamned telephone pole while trying to make it back in time, is what I love about Gumshoe. He's not very bright, but he'll do anything to fight for what he believes in and for the people he cares about. The loyalty of Gumshoe is just awesome. It's impossible not to love the guy. ---- SSBM_Guy 3. Detective Dick Gumshoe Case(s): 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5 Ah, the good ol' detective. Gumshoe is just a great character. Why? No particular reason. He's hilarious, he's a good guy, and he's just so..well...awesome. When you first see him, he doesn't look all that great. He arrests Maya just because of a receipt with her name on it...in blood. Yeah. <_< Well...Gumshoe gets awesome. He's pretty much against you in Case 1-2....though, he technically helps you...in his own weird way. Like...unintentionally telling who the witness is and where she is...giving Maya's Cell Phone to Phoenix...giving the Autopsy Report...yeah. In court, he's easy...yeah. Not much to talk about Gumshoe in 1-2. But in 1-3...now THAT'S where Gumshoe gets really awesome. Gumshoe is now a lot more helpful to Phoenix...especially near the end of the case. Gumshoe is, like I said, a lovable guy that's helpful to both the defense and the prosecution. He's against you, yeah...but he helps you out a lot as well. I mean, he saves your life twice. Actually...a lot more than that. In 1-3, Gumshoe saves you from Dee and the Mafia. That was just epic right there. That's basically the turning point for Gumshoe. That shows he really isn't against you and would help out Phoenix. And...the same went for Edgeworth in the next trial...but that's for later. In Case 1-4, Gumshoe is basically the only person on the police force that is willing to help out Edgeworth. Now THAT'S dedication, pal! In 1-5...yeah. 1-5 was just awesome for Gumshoe. He created the Blue Badger in that case awww yeah. Also, the fact that he went far enough to get fired just to get Phoenix into Gant's office is pretty epic and awesome. Oh, and how could I forget...the epic WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP in the end of Case 1-4. That was completely awesome. And Edgeworth doing the WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP too was pretty epic. Now...onto JFA. In Case 2-1, they show a bit of the GumshoexMaggey relationship...which is actually a nice relationship. It's not that bad...compared to say...PhoenixxEdgeworth or FranziskaxAdrian. That's...really about it for Case 1-2. Gumshoe in Case 2-2 was actually pretty serious. And he also shows Pearl his real, geniune pistol. Which is pretty manly and awesome. 2-3 Gumshoe...eh. 2-4 Gumshoe is just awesome. He gets fired once more...this time from Franziska. And Gumshoe decides to join Wright & Co. Law Offices !! ...Well, no. He didn't. But it would have been awesome. Also, Gumshoe in the last trial day was just awesome. He saves you once more...just indirectly. Franziska ends up getting the evidence from him, but still...it was the one that finally took Engarde down. As for T&T...well...Gumshoe is awesome once more. Also, forgot to mention the instant noodles. awww yeah instant noodles. 3-2 Gumshoe...we had the epic rivalry between Detective Gumshoe and (Ace) Detective Atmey. Of course, Atmey is the clear winner and the superior detective...though, Gumshoe is a better character. Gumshoe is just awesome. 3-3 Gumshoe...yeah. You have to feel sorry for 3-3 Gumshoe. He does a lot for Phoenix here...due to Maggey being the defendant. And yet...Maggey is completely against Gumshoe here. I mean, she's even up to the point where he won't eat his awesome weenies! Yeah...Gumshoe gets it bad. Which is a real shame, because Gumshoe is awesome. And that's also why Maggey isn't nearly that good. Anyways...3-4 Gumshoe. ROOKIE GUMSHOE. Awesomeness. But not too awesome. Just...still pretty cool. Now...3-5 Gumshoe. awwwwwwww yeah. Gumshoe/Edgeworth investigation team is easily the best team ever. Seriously. Gumshoe is also the best investigation partner. This duo was just completely hilarious and easily one of the best parts of 3-5. Too bad Gumshoe doesn't team up with Phoenix in Investigation 2. That would have made it much more awesome. Well...there's a good summary of how awesome Gumshoe was in each case. But really...Gumshoe is just a great guy to talk to. He's hilarious, he's helpful, he's nice, he's lovable...you can't hate the guy. But as awesome as Gumshoe is...he doesn't even come close to the next two characters. And those would be the two main lawyers...Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth. And for the record...I would totally buy a spin-off game starring Detective Dick Gumshoe. Of course, Atmey would be, like, the "Edgeworth" of Gumshoe's game and be his rival. That would be awesome. You know what to do, Capcom. Now just make the game. ---- transience 3. Dick Gumshoe - lovable, stupid, honest, unbelievably devoted, awesome - coming to your rescue in 1-3: aw yeah - helping you out no matter the cost in 1-5: aw yeah - 2-4 Gumshoe, where he does anything conceivable to save Maya: awwwww yeah - his only flaw is when Maggey is involved, but everyone's got a weakpoint - for Gumshoe it's whips, telephone poles and the girl with the worst luck in the world - I guess that makes him even more unlucky than her ---- WiggumFan267 #2. Dick Gumshoe also #3. Phoenix Wright and #1. Miles Edgeworth (Wigs being lazy!!) As for these guys...... what can I say? They're amazing. From Phoenix and his "straight man" guy to Maya's comic, and the same with Edgey and Gumshoe (except Gumshoe > Maya). And Phoenix works as a straight man to Edgey AND Gumshoe, especially from the second game on, where Edgeworth loosens up a lot. But yeah, I really can't justifty these guys with a writeup, and I don't think I ever will, cuz they're all so great, so I'll just list like one favorite moment for each. Phoenix: THE MIRACLE NE-Actually, I'll say the Metal Detector, cuz that was awesome. Dick: Blue Badger and 2-4 are Gumshoe at his finest. Also, Gumshoe's "2-4 Fransizka entrance" in 3-3 with the ear medicine was amazing. Edgey: PLAYING AS HIM IN 3-5 (and everything Edgey in 3-5) :D ---- Leonhart4 6. Detective Dick Gumshoe The Good: Hopefully, people won't be outraged that I "only" have Gumshoe at 6th. Honestly, these top 6 characters are the best of the best, bar none. There's a sizable gap between these six and the rest of the characters in the series. I love Gumshoe. How do you NOT love Gumshoe? He's such a lovable lug. He screws up all the time, but you know his heart is in the right place. He's got an endearing character trait with his calling everyone "Pal." His loyalty to Edgeworth is astounding and admirable (though sometimes not entirely understandable, at least to me anyway). Plus, Gumshoe's downright hilarious. He has so many good one-liners. He has great animations and a theme that you instantly associate with him. He's just great. The Best: Gumshoe became awesome the moment he broke into the trailer in 1-3 to save you from Dee Vasquez and her goons. Before, he was more of an opponent than anything else. From that point on, you didn't really see Gumshoe in that light anymore. Sure, he wasn't on your side, but he wasn't your enemy either. And Gumshoe's crazy if you can get him stirred up, such as convincing him to put his career on the line to break into Gant's office, or going all out to try to get you the crucial pieces of evidence in 2-4. That's when Gumshoe is at his best. The Bad: Admittedly, there are times when Gumshoe just seems pathetic, and 3-3 in particular seems to highlight this with the whole situation with Maggey. He can get too down on himself sometimes, especially during this case. You just wanna slap the guy and say, "Snap out of it, man! You're too awesome for this!" The Worst: Personally, I felt that Gumshoe's cameo in 4-0 was a total waste. He felt totally out of character (especially with the whole "I'm gonna get you today, pal You're goin' down!" stuff) and I just couldn't enjoy it. Apollo Justice did a good job with making bad impressions of classic characters, so maybe it's a good thing Edgeworth or Maya didn't show up... Category:Fictional characters